Tragedy strikes!
by SVUcrazy
Summary: When our two favorite detectives go missing, can the rest of the SVU team find them before it is too late? ElliotOlivia!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ I don't own any charcters from Law and Order. If I did Elliot and Olivia would already be together. Please Read and Review.  
  
Author~ SVU crazy aka Jennifer  
  
Olivia threw down the file of a recent rape/homicide onto her desk. It was midnight and they had no leads on this case. She rubbed her tired, red eyes. " You okay Liv?" asked Elliot. " Yeah I need some really good coffee. I am going to the shop on the corner. Who else wants some?'' asked Olivia. Fin, Elliot, and Munch all raised their hands as Olivia grabbed her coat and threw it on. " I'll go with ya." said Elliot as he got up and threw his coat on. Olivia and Elliot stepped into the cold night air and headed down the street. The moon cast a bluish glow on the city and the stars were shining bright. Olivia and Elliot pulled the collars of there trench coats up higher around their necks.  
  
" So Elliot....... How are things at home?" Olivia asked as she turned to face him. " Not so good. Kathy asked for a divorce. She wants me out by tomorrow. I have to find a place to go." Elliot looked down at his feet when he said this. Olivia put her hand under his chin and stopped him from walking. She turned his head towards hers and said," Hey Elliot.... You are my best friend...You can stay with me until you find a place ok?" Elliot nodded his head and gave her a hug. " Thanks Liv. You are the best." Olivia just smiled and started walking again. 'God he smells good. What I wouldn't give to be with him everynight....whoa where the hell did that come from?'  
  
About a block from the coffee shop there was a dark alley. Before either detective knew what hit them, two handguns were pointed at their heads. One of the perps knocked out Elliot and the other knocked out Olivia. The two men dragged the detectives into the trunk of a black SUV and sped down the street.  
  
When Elliot woke up his hands were tied and it apperead they were in an abandoned warehouse. He blinked his eyes a couple times to adjust to the light. He looked to his left and saw Olivia passed out with her hands tied, and she was bleeding from her forehead. "Hang on Olivia we are going to get out of here."  
  
30 minutes later  
  
" Munch, Fin were is Olivia and Elliot?" asked the captain as he came out of his office. " They went for coffee but they should have been back by now." answered Fin. " Well, go look for them." Munch and Fin put their coats on and went to look for Elliot and Olivia out in the cold night air. Right in front of the dark alley they found Elliot and Olivia's coats, badges, and guns. Munch and Fin picked them up and ran back to the station.   
  
" Captain... we found these down the road. Elliot and Olivia have been kidnapped................." Munch said while trying to catch his breath.  
  
" Oh god please no........" said the captain as his eyes widened in fear.  
  
TBC???? Please read and review. It keeps me writing. 


	2. Coming together

Opening~ In New York City sexually based crimes are considered to be especially henious. The dedicated detectives who investigae these fellonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories.............  
  
Dum Dum  
  
" OK, Munch get that stuff down to the lab. See if they find fingerprints, fibers, anything. Sit on them till they find out. Fin me and you are going to the crime scene to see what we can find. Well, wait the hell are you all waiting for invitations? Let's get a move on it," Captain said. With that Munch was heading to the lab and the other two were headed to the crime scene.  
  
Dum Dum  
  
" Olivia come on wake up. Liv I can't lose you. You are all I have left. Come back to me Liv." Elliot's eyes were full of unshed tears. There he sat completley helpless while his best friend and partner died. Just then, a man walked in wearing all black. Elliot didn't recognize him ,but the man sure did seem to know Elliot. " What the hell do you want with us?" Elliot asked screaming at the man. " Well, Elliot I didn't want to get you involved this is just about Olivia, but I've seen the way you look at her. You love her and she loves you. I am going to watch you suffer as I torture her." Elliot lunged for the man, but the guy pushed him back right into Olivia. " Ah, ah ,ah. Now don't try that again."  
  
" Elliot?" Olivia had finally woken up. She blinked to let her eyes adjust to the light. The first thing she saw was the man dressed in black standing over her.  
  
" Hello Olivia. Do you know who I am?" Olivia shook her head. " Well, look closley. Do I look familiar. I am your father Olivia. I am the one who raped your mother. I have been following you for quit some time now. You have grown into a beautiful woman." the man ran his hand down Olivia's cheek as he said this. " Now I am going to do to you what I did to your slut of a mother."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
dum dum  
  
" Cap I just had a thought. Why don't we check the abandoned warehouses. That would be the best place to take two cops if you were going to kill them." Fin said as he got into the car.  
  
" Good idea. Call Munch tell him to get every available officer searching all the warehouses in Manhattan. Let's go start searching too."  
  
Fin and the captain had been searching for hours. It was about 1 in the morning when they rolled up to another warehouse. " Ready Fin?" " REady as I'll ever be."  
  
They creaked the door open and entered with guns drawn, like they had done with the last 5 warehouses they checked. Cragen searched upstairs and Fin went down the steps. " Hey get the hell off of her." screamed Fin. He charged the man, but another man came from behind and restrained him. " That wasn't very smart Detective Tutoula. Now you die." The guy raised his gun to Fin's head and BANG.   
  
The captain stood there gun smoking. He had shot the guy that was going to kill Fin and Elliot tackled the other man restraining Fin. Fin cuffed that man and untied Elliot. Elliot then rushed over to olivia who was naked from the waist down. He took Fin's coat and covered. He picked her up in his arms and carried her outside to the waiting ambulance. " It ok Liv. It's over." " Stay with me Elliot please. " Olivia said as the paras put an Iv in her arm. " I won't Liv. Not for a very long time." With that they were off to the hospital to be checked out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
dum dum  
  
Hospital  
  
" Olivia did they rape you?" asked the doctor as he was putting stitched in Olivia's head..  
  
" No he didn't get the chance. Fin and the captain walked in before that bastard did." Olivia was crying and shaking.   
  
" Do you know who the guy was?"  
  
" Yeah he is the man that raped my mother. So he is my biological father."  
  
" Did they kill him?"  
  
" Yeah the captain shot him. Hey Elliot, come in please." Elliot walked over to her bed and took her hand in his. He kissed the back of it and sat in the chair.   
  
" How you doing Liv?"   
  
" A lot better now that you are here. I just can't believe my own father would try to do that too me." Her body was shaking with sobs as the doc finished his stitches.  
  
" Take it easy Detective Benson. The nurse will be right in with your discharge papers and then you can go."  
  
" Thanks doc." Once the doc was gone Olivia was in a full out cry. Elliot sat on the bed and held her against his chest.  
  
" It's ok Liv. We are going to be ok. I am going to help you through this." Olivia lifted her head, " Elliot I am sorry. I just soaked down your shirt. Thanks Elliot for everything."  
  
" Hey what are best friends and partners for. Besides I never liked this shirt anyways." That got a small smile out of Olivia. " God, I love you Elliot." Olivia put her hand to her mouth trying to take back the words. It was to late. Elliot already heard. He smiled at Olivia and took her head in his hands. " I love you too Olivia. I always have. Iw as just to blind to see it." With that Elliot dipped his head and kissed Olivia. She kissed him back.  
  
" uhm uhm." Cragen walked in smiling.  
  
" Oh captain we are sorry. WE didn't...." Olivia was stopped when the cap put his hands up.  
  
" It's okay guys. Just don't let it interfere with your work."  
  
" Detective Olivia Benson? Here are you discharge papers. You guys are free to go."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
2 years later  
  
Olivia and Elliot were celebrating their 1 year anniversary as a married couple. Olivia was 3 months pregnant with their first child. Everyone lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END  
  
REad and Review 


End file.
